My Employer
by Jacqualine19
Summary: After the famous Harry Potter won the war he moved on to greater things leaving Ginny. In turn Ginny gets a job taking care of a certain someone. Is it to late for Harry to get with Ginny again?


The Year In Pain

Chapter One The Interviews

"Ginny, dearest, are you ready to go"  
"Mother, I am going to an interview. That is all. Anyway I'm not a school girl anymore so don't act likeI am please." Ginny said rolling her eyes.  
"Oh, Ginny this would be your first job interview. I'm just worried, honey." Her mother, Mrs. Weasly, said.  
"Oh, mother it can't be to bad. After all these people have a good reputation." "Oh. my youngest is all grown up and is moving out soon. I am very sad." Mrs. Weasly shoves food at Ginny.  
"Mother, I will be fat before i even get there. Please I need to go. I have to go to the train station cafe after all. Mom I will come starit home after the interview to tell you all about it. ThenI will find out what i am really going to do at the job. OhI can't wait. I should go so I am a little early. Bye," she got into her car that she bought the week before so it will not look suspisus to the muggles.

Leaving the train station, Ginny was sure she got the job. ON the way home she thought about what Mrs. Walker had told her that her job would be. It was to keep a close eye on a person that she is letting him live with her family and not only that is he might be mean. Then she thought that it might not seem as easy as it is explained.  
It has been a year since the Famous War ended and two months since she left Hogwarts. She thought back on Harry Potter and wished he wasn't in America training new aurors. Harry, instead of finishing his last year at school, went to fight Volodermore and now that the evil is gone everything is peaceful. Sometimes it seems to peaceful. Expressly right after the war, because every-  
thing was calm. It almost seemed to calm. Now, finally order is fully restored.  
In all of her life she only remembers that they had some tension, but not much. In her first year at Hogwarts Lusis Malfoy slipped Volodmort old dairy in her school stuff. She started to trust him knowing him as Tom Riddle, his real name. In her third year Volodmort came back, but wasn't fully active in her fith year. For her sixth year Harry, Hermione, and Ron all dropped out to fight Volomort.  
She is so glad they didn't die, but many wizards and witches did, some she knew. Those two years of war was bad for everyone It wasn't a jolly time at all. The oppisite really. Everyone hidding, many schools closing down( Hogwarts however stayed open), many places closed down. Everything wrong happen. Nothing was right anymore, everthing in one way was wrong, like even taking out your wand was wrong.  
As soon as she got out of her car she ran to the house and told her mom about the interview like she said, "Oh mommy you wouldn't bellive it. She was so nice. She said she will mail me soon as she knows if i got the job or not. I think I got it though. i can't wait to see"  
"Oh, Ginny I'm so happy for you. I hope you do. Does she have to correct address to send it to"  
"Yes, mom I told her Hermines address. The best part of the job is i will be able to live there. That means I don't have to spend money to get to work. It would cost a lot because I would have to drive far. Oh i can't wait!"

The next week Ginny got the letter from Mrs. Walker. You can probably hear her from the village at the bottom the the hill. She ran to her mom and dad, "MOM! DAD! I START SOON AS POSSIBLE! MOM! DAD"  
"Ginny, honey, don't scream. The whole village probably now knows you have a job," Mr. Weasly said "Sorry, dad, I am just so happy. When should i start? She asked before next week. She said just to stop by when i can"  
" Go now. She said as soon as possible." Mrs. Weasly said.  
Ginny ran up to her room, "What should I wear?" Mrs. Weasly went up to Ginny's room and after half an hour she got dressed in a black long skirt, a black shirt, and a fancy offwhite V sherdter that bottons half way up. "Honey, remember this is going to be all right. It may seem uneasy at first, but later it will be fine." Mr. Weasly said.  
"DadI will be fine. I promise. Anyway it wont be like any bad wizards," she got in the car not knowing that her new job wasn't what she thought it would would be like.


End file.
